


Divergence (A One Direction Fanfiction)

by MadeUpStoryoftheirLife



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, Divergent AU, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sparring, Training, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadeUpStoryoftheirLife/pseuds/MadeUpStoryoftheirLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the factions control the government and Divergents must hide, Harry doesn't feel like he belongs in Abnegation. But where could he go. And what about that boy from Candor? Harry must choose and some choices can't be unmade. Slight Niam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the System

**Contains Spoilers to both the book and the movie Divergent**  
Harry’s P.O.V.

  
I woke up early that morning. My mother, Anne, thought it would be good to think a bit before school started that day. Today I would take the test that determines my future. To say I was nervous was a bit of an understatement at this point. I knew there should be nothing to worry about, the test didn’t change who you were and it was still my own choice in the end, but I couldn’t shake the nervousness. Shaking out my brown curls I got up and dressed in my gray slacks and pulled on my matching gray t-shirt and jumper. The uniform of my faction.

The world had been destroyed after the third world war so the faction system had bee put into practice. There are five factions.

Erudite, those who believed the fault in our world was caused by ignorance and believed that intelligence was the key to solving everything. I thought they were just a bunch of self absorbed scientists.

Candor, those who believed deceit was to blame and eradicated lying amongst themselves. Always telling the truth.

Amity, those who believed violence and hatred caused our problems and believed in peace and happiness. I have always believed Amity to be a good place for myself but I also think they live out of reality.

Dauntless, those who blamed cowardice and believed that bravery is the solution. A bunch of adrenaline junkies always looking for another hit.

Finally, my faction, Abnegation, those who believed selfishness and vanity were the problem and believed in selflessness. But am I selfless. I don’t think I am.

My older sister, Gemma, opened my door gently. She had chosen 2 years ago and decided to stay with us. I am grateful for that, but I have always wondered if she was truly happy with her choice sometimes. “Come on out Harry, Its your turn to make breakfast.” She said softly then turned to go. “Gemma…” “Yea, Harry?” I shook my head. “Never mind, its nothing.” I mumbled. “Let me guess. Nervous?” I nodded and she came and hugged me, comforting me. “its ok,” she whispered “You’ll do fine. The test changes nothing.” With that she stood and walked out of my door. I watched her go wondering if she had felt this way, but I couldn’t ask. Curiousness wasn’t the way of the Abnegation. I walked to the kitchen and started preparing our breakfasts. My mother and step-father walked out of their room dropping their held hands.

Being in Abnegation also meant no PDA. My father died a year after my birth, so my mother remarried. “Harry, you should be heading off now.” My mother said nodding towards the door. I nodded and said goodbye to them and walked out the door. The other children of Abnegation filled the streets with a quiet murmur of voices. There were not many children out for school this early only the other 16 year olds ready to take the test. In unison we all walked towards the bus stop and waited quietly as was the way of our faction.  
~  
Sitting in the cafeteria was agony. The 17 Abnegation teens all sat at one table looking at their hands which were folded neatly in their laps. I can’t stand the quiet. I looked around at the other tables. The amity children were all playing little games and telling jokes. I could hear their soft laughter surround me. They seemed so at peace and true to their faction, so happy. I often wondered why Amity children rarely transferred and now I knew why. They were happy where they were. I spotted and blonde boy, sitting next to a girl with long brown hair. His eyes were a beautiful blue that shone when he laughed at what the girl said. He glanced up and his eyes met mine and he stopped laughing and stared back. He was probably wondering why one of the Abnegation was looking around. We usually kept to ourselves.

I smiled at him and he nodded grinning and turned back to the girl and continued his conversation. I continued to look around. The Erudite were reading and one boy was holding up a chart of something I couldn’t make out. The ones listening to him nodded and one responded back and pointed to the table. Typical.

I looked over to the Dauntless, to see one of them, a girl with pink and purple hair balancing something on her hand. I couldn’t tell what it was though. Geez maybe I need glasses. She dropped it and the others laughed and a boy went to pick up the object and started to balance it. He was buff and I mean buff. He had a bit of stubble and short brown hair. His brown eyes glinted as he grinned balancing the thing successfully looking to the girl who moped obviously not really mad just annoyed she had been proven wrong.  
The boy sat down and Harry moved on. He glanced at his own table to make sure no one noticed his wandering gaze. Satisfied he hadn’t been caught he looked over at the Candor table.

They were all discussing something that looked like a heated debate between two boys. One blonde one with brown eyes, but he wasn’t the one that had caught his attention arguing with the boy was another boy who was shorter in stature with swooping brown feathery hair. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement, making it obvious that the debate wasn’t to serious. He was about a foot shorter than Harry, but Harry was a giant so that didn’t surprise him. The boy glanced over at him and winked at Harry. Harry blushed and looked down at his hands again.

“Harry Styles” he heard the lady call out. Blondie also got up. Harry vaguely heard that his name was Niall. Interesting name for the young Amity boy. Though his own name wasn't typical of the Abnegation. He followed the girl from his faction through the door to a long hallway and entered the room where he was to take the test.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into a room of mirrors. In the center sat a chair nearly identical to a dentist’s chair. A Dauntless woman sat next to the chair, patting it. “Just sit down here, sweetheart.” She said softly but still stern. I shied away from my reflection sitting down. “What’s that?” I ask my curiosity escaping me as I referred to the strangle liquid she was handing me.

She smirked answering, “Well that’s a first. A curious Stiff.” I blushed. “Its simulation serum. It allows me to see what’s “going on your head” during the simulation.” I nodded drinking it and laying back. “It should take a minute to go into effect. Just relax.” She said turning towards a screen to my left.

I studied her. She had long hair that was a neon blue. Her face her arms covered in tattoos, none too significant to him. He started to feel himself begin to drift. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again the woman was gone. I sat up. “Hello?” I called out, but heard nothing but the echo of my own voice.

I stood walking to the door and back into the cafeteria. The walls were now all mirrors. I glanced in the mirror seeing myself. It turn and I see him or me. This is confusing. “Choose” he says. I jump thinking it was only my reflection. “Choose” he says again smirking and points to the table.

On one there is a huge knife?

On the other a big lump of …cheese?

“Why would I want either of these things?” I say aloud.  
I look back at the other me and he’s gone replaced by a snarling German Shepard. He was the size of a Great Dane and he was very, very angry. I looked back at the table to grab something, but they’re gone. “Seriously,” I mumble. I look back at the dog and it barks so loud I have to cover my ears. He stalks towards me and I stand frozen. I vaguely know you shouldn’t run, because that would provoke him.

I try to calm down my racing heart, as it continues to growl at me. Remembering some information from my Science class. I slowly get down to my knees and kneel so I can no longer see the dog. It approaches me and I hear its nails click along the ground as he gets closer. I feel his hot breath on my neck, he barks right next to my ear and I flinch again. Suddenly I hear a whine. I look up again and the dog has completely changed into a cute puppy.

“Hi buddy” I say petting him. He licks my hand and yipped happily. “Doggy!” I hear a young girls voice behind me say. I look towards the voice seeing the young girl. She rushes towards the dog and I hear it begin to growl again. I look back and it had turned back into the snarling German Shepard. She screamed and started running from it, but it leapt after her. “NO!” I yelled but knew it was too late. I ran after them and jumped on the dog. I expected to feel fur but I only hit the floor.

I looked up and I was in a dark room. I looked like a storage closet, but I was tied to a chair. A man sat across from me, a swinging light stationed above a metal table between us. “Well, son. I’m just gonna straight up ask you. Did you do this?” He said sliding a picture across the table. It showed a gruesome crime scene. A woman laid there with who had been strangled. I don’t know why but I had the feeling I had done it. I also had the strongest feeling I shouldn’t tell this man.

“No,” I responded “I couldn’t kill anyone.” “You know something though, I know you know something.” “I don’t” I responded quickly. He stood up a walked behind me. Putting his face to the side of my head, his mouth right next to my ear “YOU COULD SAVE THE NEXT ONE!” He shouted holding up a picture of another woman. “YOU COULD SAVE HER BY TELLING ME ANYTHING!” I flinched his loud voice startling me. “I don’t know anything.” I said calmly. The man went to punch me and I closed my eyes. I waited to feel the punch, but nothing came.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the chair at the school. The Dauntless woman sat on her stool still, looking at me sternly. “Give me one second” she said standing and leaving the room quickly. I sat there trying to calm down from my test. After about 10 minutes, she came back in.

“You need to go home, tell your parents that the serum made you sick, so I sent you home. You can go out of the back door.” She said quickly pulling me up from my chair. “But wait, What was my result?” I asked. She paled looking at me seriously. “Abnegation…. And Dauntless…… And Erudite.” “W-w-what do you mean.” I stuttered. “You’re what is called a Divergent. It means you don’t fit into one faction. But you can’t tell anyone, do you understand?” “Yes, I-“”I mean it not you siblings, not your parents, not in the future, no one. You tell everyone you got Abnegation. I entered your answer manually.” I understand” I said walking towards the back door.

I glance back at her, but she’s setting up some equipment. I continue out alley behind the school and begin the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about Harry being a Divergent? I'm thinking not all of the boys will be Divergent, but they will come into the story later. Please give feedback and suggestions, It really helps.


	3. Eavesdropping and a Decision

I walked do the alley for a while until I got let out around the back of the school, scaring a stray cat in the process. It hissed and ran away. I watched it get smaller in the distance. I heard a loud crash and jumped to hide behind the dumpster. I heard voices approaching and noticed that I was shaking like a leaf.  
“C’mon just tell me what you got!” boomed a voice right behind him, behind him being on the other side of the dumpster. It didn’t sound threatening or mean, it sounded more joking like they were messin’ around.  
“Maybe I don’t want to. You’ll just have to wait and see at the Choosing Ceremony.” The other voice said cheekily. It had a sound of finality as if to say, “this is my answer and your just going to have to deal with it.” He pondered both voices trying to figure out if they were friend or foe. The first voice couldn’t be Abnegation because he spoke to loudly and they wouldn’t be pressing someone for information, or Amity for the same reason.  
“Louis, just tell me.” The first voice almost shouted.  
“No, not happening Liam.” Said the one I assumed was Louis.  
“Why? I just want to know if you’re joining the dark side” I heard the one named Liam say jokingly.  
“I can tell you one thing. I. Am. Not. Joining. Erudite. Happy?” Louis said. I peeked around the dumpster to see what they looked like. I could see the boy whom I thought was Liam wearing a black muscle shirt with a pair of black jeans. He had a few tattoos, but the clearest one I could see was four arrows on his forearm. He was almost all muscle. So, he was a Dauntless. He turned towards the one called Louis, so that could see that he had a bar through his eyebrow making him look intimidating. He was all that embodied Dauntless except for the ear-to-ear grin that made him look like a puppy. I realized he was the one I saw in the cafeteria balancing the weird object. I could only see the back of Louis but still recognized him as the Candor who had winked at him earlier. He was wearing a white long-sleeved button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and black slacks. He looked at Louis seriously and said,  
“Very.” His brown eyes glinting with delight. I inched back to hide behind the dumpster, so the boys couldn’t see him but his elbow smacked into the metal. A loud metal clang rang out silencing the two boys. I froze silently begging they’d ignore it.  
“Did you hear that?” Liam said to Louis fully alert, searching for the source of the noise.  
“Of course I did you idiot.” Louis snapped, annoyed that their conversation had been overheard. I could hear them move towards me as I decided whether to run or to stay an explain himself. They were coming closer, so I stood and took off running as fast as I could. Fear of being caught pumping through my veins.  
“Hey!” I think Liam shouted, but I just kept running. I ran down in front of the school and down the road until I reached the Abnegation sector. I stopped in front of my house kneeling over, resting my hands on my knees trying to slow my breathing. My mom would be suspicious if I came home breathless. I leaned breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth. In and out. In and out. In and out. I finally caught my breath and started the walk to the door. I walked in and immediately my mom and sister are there. I know they’ll want to know my results, but aren’t going to ask, because that would be rude.  
“I got Abnegation.” I said in a small voice wincing internally at the lie. I remembered the test lady saying that she had entered him as that. My mother looked ecstatic, while my sister looked happy. They were glad that I wouldn’t leave them, but I wasn’t so sure.  
“The serum made me quite sick, so can I be excused from dinner and just go to bed.” I said wearily, in truth I was just tired from the run.  
“Of course honey.” My mother said. I smiled at her and hurried to my room. I had to choose my future tomorrow. Abnegation, Erudite, or Dauntless? I immediately eliminate Erudite. I didn’t want to be a self-absorbed know-it-all. But was I brave enough or selfless enough? I didn’t know. Should I stay with my family or leave them forever? I laid down on my bed and drifted off with my thoughts.  
~  
I woke still in the clothes I had worn yesterday but it looked as if someone had placed a blanket on top of me. My mom must of came in and saw me asleep. Today was the day of the Choosing Ceremony. Today I will choose my fate. I didn’t know what I would do. Would I be selfless and choose Abnegation or be brave and choose Dauntless? Either action would prove my belonging. My mother had also set out some clothes for me to wear to the event. Another grey t-shirt and slacks, but with a jumper of a finer material but still grey. Grey helped us blend in and forget ourselves. I don’t want to have to forget myself, but I also don’t want to leave my family.  
I get dressed and head to get some breakfast. My mother and sister are both at the table already. I was confused. I looked at my mom said,  
“Why didn’t you wake me up? Its almost…” I glanced at my watch gasping, “Its almost 11!”  
“ I thought you should get some beauty rest. Big day today.” My mother stated her eyes beaming. I couldn’t leave her. It would crush her. My mother was a strong woman but how much could she take.  
“ Thank you.” I replied. My mother only nodded then excused herself so she could go freshen up before we left. Gemma studied me, but said nothing. As I finished my food, my mother came out and ushered us out the door.  
“ Dishes can wait until later, we mustn’t be late.” She said calmly. As we boarded the bus to go the Ceremony, it being filled to the brim with Abnegation, I stood so my mother and sister could sit. I imagined my life if I stayed with them, the Abnegation. Volunteering with Gemma on the weekends, working some government job, all in all being selfless. I wished I was selfless enough for them, but I wasn’t. I pondered my life if switched to Dauntless, a mystery, a life of daredevil stunts and danger, but is that what I wanted.  
We arrived at the Ceremony, it was held in the tallest building in the city, but I can’t ever remember its name. We go through the doors but give our places on the elevator to a group of Amity and climb the stairs. By the time we make t to the ceremony I’ve broken out in a sweat and I am winded though I don’t show it. We are all lined up it a line in reverse alphabetical order ,so I am near the front. I can see the boy named Louis a few people away from me. I duck my head hoping he doesn’t recognize me. I see Liam nearing the middle of the line. I wait for the ceremony to begin so I can stop the internal debate going on within me. Abnegation or Dauntless? Selfless or Brave? It echoes in my head. The leader of our faction ,Rhonda, a stick-like woman who always reminded me of a bug, because of the way her eyes bug out addresses the audience. Parents and sibling of the children and some citizens are in attendance all sitting in their sections. It goes Abnegation, Amity, Candor, Dauntless, Erudite in the shape of a semi-circle around the podium. In the center there is the speaker and five bowls in which we will cut our hands and hold it over our chosen faction so that the blood drips into the bowl. Water for Erudite, Clear glass for Candor, sizzling coals for Dauntless, Grey stones for Abnegation, and soil for Amity. Rhonda goes on about our history and the history of the factions before the finally starts to call names. The first boy is a boy form Amity and he stays with Amity. They cheer as he goes to stand behind them. Rhonda announces his switch  
“Amity to Amity” It goes on like that for a while. Then, they call Louis’s name.  
“Louis Tomlinson.” Rhonda booms over the microphone. He walks up confidently until he has the knife in his hand. He cuts his hand and sets the knife down with a huff. His eyes dart around toward the Candor and other faction leaders. He slowly places his hand over the Dauntless bowl. His blood sizzles in the coals. Gasps are heard among the Candor along with crying probably from a family member of his. He is the first Transfer.  
“Candor to Dauntless.” I jump at the loud voice. I watch Louis walk slowly to where the Dauntless initiates are standing, then hear my name.  
“Harry Styles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who else do you think should be a divergent? Let me know what you think. Don't worry Zayn and Niall will be coming in soon.


	4. Choosing

“Harry Styles”   
I never knew my own name could strike this much fear into my heart. I shuffle forward, stumbling onto the raised platform. I can feel my heartbeat throughout my body as I reach the bowls. I look up to Rhonda, seeing her hand stretched out to me. I take the knife she gives and face the bowls.   
I press the blade to my hand, wincing as I make the incision, blood welling up in my hand. I put the knife down. I feel the sweat roll down my back as I draw in a long breath. The smooth grey stones or the sizzling coals. My family or a mysterious adventure. Selflessness or bravery.   
I look up looking to my family. I see Gemma mouthing something to me. I squint to focus on her.   
“I love you, no matter what.” She mouths, nodding towards the bowls. I nod to her focusing back on the bowls.   
I thrust my hand out, and hear my blood sizzle.   
“Abnegation to Dauntless.” Rhonda announces, handing me a rag to clean my hand. I hear gasps from my old faction, but it is drowned out by the cheering of the Dauntless as I saunter towards them. I see Louis smirking with the other transfers, and I send a small smile back sitting with my new faction. He sits staring at his lap, so he won’t look up and see his mother’s grief stricken face.   
Many names and faces pass by choosing their path, while Harry sat in a daze. He hears one that makes him jerk his head up.  
“Liam Payne” The boy in question strolls up to the bowls as if he owns the place. With a serious face he makes his choice.   
“Dauntless to Dauntless.” No surprise there. The Dauntless erupt around me cheering for the boy as they did for all of their initiates. I smile at the enthusiasm. Liam rushes over to Louis and giving him a big hug. He is no doubt excited that his friend chose to join him. More people go by. Most staying with their original factions. The blonde boy, Niall Horan, Rhonda announced from Amity I had seen in the cafeteria transferred to Dauntless too. I could still hear his mothers cries. I remembered that his brother had also transferred out, making me glad that Gemma had stayed with mom.   
When the last person was called everyone clapped and stood to leave. As the closest ones to the door the Dauntless left first. I became confused as they headed for the stairs. Why would Dauntless take the stairs? The answer became evident as I heard the thundering of feet as the Dauntless rushed down the stairs. Some jumped several steps to the bottom daring their friends to jump further. I glance back before exiting searching for my mother’s face for the last time. I spot her with my sister tears still streaming down her face, but not making a sound. The Abnegation in her won’t let her make a fuss. My sister has hand on my mother’s arm as they watch me leave. I turn knowing if I look again I won’t be able to leave. I join the unorchestrated thunder and find all the other initiates around me. The transfers all have a confused expression, the same I assume is on my face. We burst out of the building and start running after the other Dauntless, who are sprinting at top speed toward the train tracks. I follow out of breath, but I don’t care. It feels good to run. In Abnegation, you aren’t allowed because it draws too much attention. We come to a stop and someone calls out.  
“5 minutes”   
As we stand there waiting, the transfers migrate together almost subconsciously. There aren’t many of us. Only 5. The number of Dauntless born initiates is triple.   
“Hi, I’m Niall.” I’m pulled out of my thoughts, to see the blonde boy from Amity looking at me.   
“H-h-hello” I say, my voice failing me. I clear my throat. “I’m Harry” He smiles at me and turns to the rest of the group introducing himself to them as well. He gives the others hugs, the Amity way of saying hello. I assume he didn’t hug me, because the Abnegation are usually adamant to touch. I feel a presence behind me right before I hear,  
“I know your secret.” I freeze in fear, my eyes widening. He knows I’m a divergent. “You’re the one who was listening to Liam and my conversation.” I let a breath out relaxing until I realize who is talking to me. I turn and see Louis standing there.   
“I’m so sorry. I didn-“ I hurry to say, but he interrupts me.   
“It’s fine. It wasn’t that big of a deal in the first place. I just wanted to scare you. I’m Louis.” He says doing his smirk that seemed to adorn his face often.   
“I’m Harry.” I say breathing a sigh of relief. He puts his hand out for me to shake, the Dauntless way of saying hello. I must try to get used to it, so I put my hand in his. His hand is smaller than mine, and feels so soft against my own. He winks at me, then turns to talk to Liam. I introduce my self to the other transfers, two girls named Emily, from Candor and Mandy, from Erudite. I hear one of the Dauntless let out a shout.   
“Get ready newbies.” I hear the loud noise of a train coming. I should have known this would have been our first test. The Dauntless all travel by the train that is on a constant loop around the city, never stopping. So the Dauntless must jump on and off. We all ready ourselves as the train approaches. It rushes past us, and we run alongside it preparing to jump. I catch up to one of the open train doors and a hand appears out of the door. It’s Liam. I take his hand and pull myself into the train car. We introduce ourselves to each other, sitting down. I watch the ground begin to fall away as the train goes up onto the supports. I close my eyes, taking a deep breath. I just jumped onto a train. I imagine what would have happened if I had chosen Abnegation. Gemma and I would be doing the dishes, whilst mother made dinner. But I had given that up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. THis is my first fanfiction and I appreciate any criticism or ideas given. I know this chapter is a bit short.


End file.
